


Five Things (x2)

by trascendenza



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five lies Julian has told; times that Jake learned something from Nog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x2)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the_darkglow and tinheart.

**Five Lies Julian Bashir Has Told** (2007-04-25)

5\. "Good game, Chief."

4\. "I've done everything that I can." Kira's throat closed as she turned back to Bareil.

3\. "Your hair looks lovely today, Jadzia." He tilted his head, "As does yours, Worf."

2\. "Not if you were the last slug alive in this Galaxy, Quark." Quark just shrugged, and gave him his drink.

1\. "I hope she comes back," he told Miles.

**Five Times Jake Learned Something From Nog** (2007-04-29)

**Five.**

"Asking prices, Jake, are an insult."

"But what if I think it _is_ worth that much?"

"You hu-mans have it all wrong. The price _itself_ is not the insult. Bargaining is the sign of respect: the seller proves to you that his item is worth haggling over."

"Huh. I never thought about it that way."

Nog shook his head sadly, and put an arm around his waist. "Let's go Garak's and I'll show you what I mean."

**Four.**

"Listen." Jake obeyed, pressing his ear against the door. "The sealing mechanism will make a small _ting_ sound against the hollow right here when he's about to leave his quarters. Even you should be able to hear it."

"No wonder you're the best eavesdropping on the station," Jake whispered, and scooted over to let Nog press his ear to the other side of the door.

**Three.**

The blue liquid felt like it was bubbling his brain, and Nog slapped him on the back: the bubbles moved forward into his eyes.

"Fastest way to get drunk this side of the Gamma Quadrant!"

He would have nodded, if he weren't afraid of his head falling off.

**Two.**

"Bend at the waist." Nog slowly swung his practice stick at Jake's waist. "And block with the center of it, if possible; the resistance will be stronger."

Jake raised and blocked smoothly. "If I wanted to join, I'd be ready for the Academy in no time," he said, smiling.

Nog didn't. "I just hope you'll be ready for the Dominion, Jake. Now—pivot your feet…"

**One.**

Jake fell back on the bed with a dazed look on his face. "So that's how Ferengis mate," he said, grinning at the self-satisfied Nog.


End file.
